mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Royal guards/Gallery
Title sequence Unicorn royal guard in the show's intro ID.png|A unicorn royal guard. Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Twilight and Spike go to Ponyville S1E1.png|On their way to Ponyville. Spike talking to Twilight on chariot S1E01.png|Chauffeuring Twilight and Spike to Ponyville. Spike talking to Twilight on chariot 2 S1E01.png|Annoyed by the Princess's dismissal of Nightmare Moon. Chariot about to enter Ponyville S1E01.png|Flying Twilight and Spike.. Spike "When will you make friends, like Celestia said" S1E01.png|...Over the houses of Ponyville. Twilight Sparkle arrives in Ponyville S1E01.png|Last stop, Ponyville. Big McIntosh, Sweetie Drops, Golden Harvest, and Shoeshine watch chariot land S1E01.png|A safe landing. Twilight thanking royal guards S1E01.png|Twilight saying thank you. Friendship is Magic, part 2 Royal guards prepare to attack Nightmare Moon S1E02.png|Guards get ready to attack Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Moon 'Stand back, fools!' S1E02.png|Ready to fight off Nightmare Moon... Nightmare Moon shocks the Royal Guards S01E02.png|..Nightmare Moon, fighting back the guards. Fog heading towards the exit S1E2.png|Shocked gasps. Ponies move out of the way S1E2.png|And a panicked scramble. Royal guards defeated S1E02.png|Mission failed. The Ticket Master Rarity at Celestia's throne room S1E3.png|Rarity dreams of achieving fame in Canterlot. Swarm of the Century Princess Celestia arriving in Ponyville S01E10.png|The guards and Celestia. Celestia's chariot descends from Canterlot S1E10.png Celestia's chariot comes in for a landing S1E10.png Twilight and friends see the chariot arrive S1E10.png Twilight and friends next to Celestia's chariot S1E10.png Twilight "they don't always seem to make sense" S1E10.png Sonic Rainboom Princess Celestia and her guards S1E16.png|Princess Celestia, and her guards. Celestia waves to the crowd S1E16.png|Princess Celestia's security guards eh? Princess Celestia and guards S1E16.png Princess Celestia congratulates Rainbow Dash S01E16.png A Bird in the Hoof Royal guards S1E22.png|They just don't give a flying feather. Rainbow Dash looking at Royal Guards S1E22.png Rainbow teasing the guards S1E22.png|Stop right there, criminal scum! Rainbow Dash trying to get the guard's attention S1E22.png|Let me guess, somepony stole your sweetroll? Rainbow Dash staring at Royal Guard S1E22.png|RD: You a statue or what, dude ? Expressionless royal guard S1E22.png|The Royal Guards: ever serious, ever emotionless. Maybe just a statue ... Rainbow Dash Derp S1E22.png|Derp. Rainbow fails to amuse the guards S1E22.png|"Oooh, you're good..." Fluttershy arrives S01E22.png|Royal Guards are guarding. Royal guards prevent Fluttershy from entering S01E22.png|"Halt! Who goes there?"(They're allowed to talk!?) So not a statue after all ... Royal guards stop Fluttershy from entering S1E22.png Fluttershy is leaving S01E22.png|"Wait!" Twilight calling Fluttershy S1E22.png|"She's on the list." Fluttershy may go through S1E22.png|You can pass. A Guard whispers to Celestia S1E22.png|"Excuse me your highness..." Celestia thanking everyone for the meal S1E22.png|Serious, yet humble. Royal Guards asking for Philomena S1E22.png|"We were told we could find Twilight Sparkle here." Guards ask Twilight S1E22.png|The guards ask about Philomena. Confused Guards S1E22.png|The guards are confused by Twilight's actions. Twilight pushing guards out S1E22.png|Twilight tells the guards to leave. Guards leaving S1E22.png|The guards continue their search. Cherry Fizzy with royal guards S1E22.png Guard showing what Philomena looks like S1E22.png|Showing a picture of Philomena. Twilight sneaks past Royal Guards S01E22.png|Looking around, can't see Twilight. Fluttershy "come down from there" S01E22.png|We have you now. Royal guards surprised S01E22.png|The shocked guards. Princess Celestia discovers Fluttersy S1E22.png|Princess Celestia is gonna banish someone to the MOOOON! Rainbow Dash contemplating final prank on royal guards S1E22.png|What can I do to get a reaction? Guards tickled S01E22.png|Hey, stop tickling me! Philomena tickling Royal Guard S01E22.png|The guards are finally about to laugh. Guards laughing S01E22.png|I used to never show emotion like you, then I took a Philomena to the nose. Everyone is laughing S1E22.png|All is well in Ponyville. The Cutie Mark Chronicles Royal guards trumpeting S1E23.png|Royal fanfare is go! Royal guards fanfare S1E23.png|At the Summer Sun celebration. Celestia appears S1E23.png Season two The Return of Harmony Part 2 Royal guards ceremony S2E02.png|Pony Wars IV: A New Hoof. Main 6 walking through the entrance S2E02.png Luna Eclipsed Luna's guards S2E04.png|Princess Luna's night guards. Sweet and Elite Rarity charming Unicorn Royal guard S2E9.png|Rarity smiling at a guard. Guard doubting Rarity S2E9.png|Not sure if on list... Or just fabulous... Fancypants helps Rarity S2E9.png|Confound that white pony... Guard letting Rarity go through S2E9.png|Move along, ma'am. Hearth's Warming Eve Commander Hurricane S2E11.png|While not royal guards per se, the guards in Hearth's Warming Eve share the same character design as the Pegasus royal guards. It's About Time Guard S2E20.png|And he doesn't suspect a thing... Night guards S2E20.png|Guarding a locked gate Night Guard using light spell S2E20.png|'Flashlight' spell. Night Guard after spell S2E20.png|Didn't look hard enough. Twilight sneaking S2E20.png|Caught the left one mid-blink A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Royal Guards saluting S2E25.png|Layout/animation error: three of these guards are Alicorns. Royal Guards guarding railway line S2E25.png|No non-Canterlot Trains beyond this point. Station Guards S02E25.png|The all-white guard has no Wings or a Horn, making him an Earth Pony. Applejack and Rainbow Dash getting off the train S2E25.png|Another Earth Pony Guard. Station Guards 2 S02E25.png|(Wrong Eye Color) Royal Guards at station 2 S2E25.png|Ever vigilant. Station Guards let Twilight pass S02E25.png|All-white Pegasus Guard. Royal guard didn't notice S2E25.png|Gray unicorn guard wondering-"She didn't notice me..." Shining Armor, Captain of the Royal Guard S02E25.png|Captain Shining Armor receives no reports of suspicious activity and issues further orders to remain on high alert. Who Goes There S2E25.png|Shining Armor, Captain of the Royal Guards. Shining Armor excited about seeing Twilight S02E25.png|The mane and helmet crest are color-matched but separate of each other. Twilight for pony sake S2E25.png|Royal guard with a straight face despite family drama occurring before him. White Unicorn Guard S2E25.png|All-white Unicorn Guard. Royal guard asleep... S2E25.png|Is he asleep? Unicorn Guard Squad S02E25.png|A sizable group of Unicorn Guards. Opening big door S2E25.png|Guarding the door. Princess Cadance at the door S2E25.png|And opening it for Cadance. Twilight opening the door S2E25.png|!? Twilight is ready to confront Cadance S2E25.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Captured Guards S2E26.png|We got owned. CMC as flower fillies S2E26.png|Standing firm before a momentous occasion. Cadance walking S2E26.png|And a notable member of royalty. Retinue S2E26.png|Caramel, Cherry Fizzy and Noteworthy, a trio of Guards who are subordinate to Shining Armor. Cadance and Shining Armor kiss S2E26.png|The guard on the far right doesn't seem to be minding his captain kissing his bride. Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Celestia goes through some paperwork S3E01.png|Considerable paperwork is just one of Celestia's administrative duties. Celestia and the guards hear something S3E01.png|With Guards by her side, Princess Celestia, is quite safe. Guard opens door S3E01.png|A Guard has urgent news (note the blue eyes). Royal Guard running down red carpet S3E1.png|Running up to Princess Celestia. Celestia talks to a Royal Guard S3E01.png|Celestia receives urgent news. Earth Guard S3E1.png|Earth Guards are officially canon (now he has brown eyes). Celestia orders guards to find Cadance and Shining Armor S3E01.png|Princess Celestia, orders her Guards to go find Princess Cadance and Shining Armor. Guards run S3E01.png|The Royal Guards leave to find Princess Cadance and Shining Armor. Keep Calm and Flutter On Celestia and Discord arrive to Ponyville S3E10.png|The guards with the statue of Discord. Stone Discord arrives to Ponyville S3E10.png|The statue of Discord. Royal guards pull Discord's statue S03E10.png Main cast and_Discord's statue wide shot S03E10.png|She doesn't pay us enough for this Princess Celestia "I have them right here" S03E10.png|The guards with the chest that holds the Elements of Harmony. Royal Chariot Departing S3E10.png|Hurry boys, if we do this quickly enough we're going to the ballet tonight! Returning to Canterlot S3E10.png|The guards leaving with Celestia. Magical Mystery Cure Standard-Bearers and Guards S3E13.png Awaiting the Coronation S3E13.png Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png Twilight singing "life in Equestria shimmers" S03E13.png|Twilight gets her own pair of Guards. My Little Pony Equestria Girls Princesses in a hall EG.png Twilight enters the throne room EG.png Flash Sentry introduces Twilight Sparkle EG.png Celestia sends the girls to bed EG.png Royal guard patrolling EG.png|What are you? A Boy of Silence? Royal guard patrolling 2 EG.png Sunset sneaking past royal guard EG.png Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Twilight and Royal Guard S4E1.png|The worried guard, whispering: "Your highness, you must come with us ..." Royal Guards closing double doors S4E1.png|TS: What can it be ... ? Royal guards "they're gone!" S4E1.png Twilight talking to royal guards S4E01.png Twilight and royal guard "vanished!" S4E01.png|"Princess Celestia and Princess Luna ... vanished !" Royal guards bowing to Twilight S4E01.png Twilight and royal guards "continue the search" S4E01.png|"I want you to keep searching for Princess Celestia and Princess Luna ..." Twilight giving commands to Royal Guards S4E1.png|"... and report about anything at all right away !" Royal Guards receiving commands S4E1.png|Listening carefully Royal guards salute to Princess Twilight S4E01.png Brown Royal Guard opening double doors S4E1.png Brown-coated royal guard S4E01.png|"The Everfree Forest seems to be ... invading ... !" Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Royal guards blowing horns S4E02.png The Summer Sun Celebration begins S4E02.png Three's A Crowd Royal guard walking out of train S4E11.png Cadance walking out of the train S4E11.png Cadance bowing down S4E11.png Twilight and friends bowing down S4E11.png Cadance 'I'm teasing, Twilight' S4E11.png Flash smiling S4E11.png Equestria Games Crystal royal guards pick up Spike S4E24.png Crystal royal guards cart Spike away S4E24.png Spike being carried away by royal guards S4E24.png Spike falls onto the ground S4E24.png Crystal royal guard "a thousand pardons" S4E24.png Crystal royal guards backing away S4E24.png Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png Spike getting stage fright S4E24.png Royal guards approaching Spike S4E24.png Royal guards pushing Spike forward S4E24.png Princess Cadance "go down and help him!" S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny and royal guard surprised S4E24.png Spike "I'm... not sure" S4E24.png Equestria Games golden Crystal Empire flags S04E24.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Celestia, Luna, and Cadance stepping forward S4E25.png Twilight pacing in the corridor S4E25.png Dignitaries exit the throne room S4E25.png Duke and duchess leaving the palace S4E25.png Twilight looking back to other princesses S4E25.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Shining Armor and guards see the sun moving S4E26.png The guards hovering S4E26.png Tirek sucking away the guard's magic S4E26.png Shining Armor and the guards waking up S4E26.png Season five Crusaders of the Lost Mark Princess Celestia in her throne room S5E18.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Celestia leads her forces into battle S5E25.png Royal guards charge into battle S5E25.png Princess Celestia's army vs. King Sombra's army S5E25.png Two armies collide on the battlefield S5E25.png Royal guards and Crystal Ponies brawl S5E25.png Royal guards and Crystal Ponies fighting S5E25.png King Sombra rising on a crystal spire S5E25.png Royal guards tripped up by Sombra's spire S5E25.png Princess Celestia looking at her fallen soldiers S5E25.png Crystal Ponies ambush Celestia from under the snow S5E25.png Princess Celestia projects a magic shield S5E25.png Princess Celestia blows the Crystal Ponies away S5E25.png Celestia stands alone on the battlefield S5E25.png Distressed ponies boarding the train S5E25.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Nightmare Moon with her guards S5E26.png Nightmare Moon's guards surround Twilight and Spike S5E26.png Twilight and Spike look at Nightmare Moon S5E26.png Rainbow Dash "The princess asked you a question!" S5E26.png Rainbow Dash takes off her helmet S5E26.png RD "And unless you wanna end up in the dungeon" S5E26.png RD "you'll tell her what she wants to know!" S5E26.png Spike points at Nightmare Moon S5E26.png Twilight nudges Spike S5E26.png Nightmare Moon "But it is no less a fate..." S5E26.png NM "...than she'd sentence me to!" S5E26.png Nightmare Moon stomps one hoof on the floor S5E26.png NM '"..the source of this time magic!" S5E26.png Twilight and Spike scared S5E26.png Twilight looks nervous S5E26.png Twilight Sparkle thinks about it S5E26.png Twilight Sparkle accepts Nightmare Moon's request S5E26.png Spike shocked S5E26.png Spike "Twilight, no!" S5E26.png Twilight "We have no choice, Spike" S5E26.png Twilight "I can take you to it" S5E26.png Twilight "but you'll have to get past the timberwolves" S5E26.png Twilight feeling nervous S5E26.png Merchandise Pegasus Royal Guard, Elite Sentry card MLP CCG.jpg Earth Pony Royal Guard, Arresting Officer card MLP CCG.jpg Canterlot Archive Guard, Literate Lockout card MLP CCG.jpg Crystal Guard, On Duty card MLP CCG.jpg Royal Peacekeeper, Watchful Eye card MLP CCG.jpg Miscellaneous AiP Chariot.png|Chariot Guards. My Little Pony Celestia.jpg|Celestia's guards giving her a sendoff. My Little Pony promotional image - the main six bowing to Celestia.jpg|Celestia's guards at her left and right. Castle Creator Luna's Guard.png|One of Princess Luna's guards featured in Luna Eclipsed, from the Castle Creator game at Hasbro and The Hub's websites. Hasbro Canterlot Wedding BG.jpg|A group of guards wait atop a Canterlot building. Alternet Universe Sombra Guards Comic issue 18.png|Royal Guards in an alternate universe in Friendship is Magic Issue #18 Flim Flam brothers Gameloft ad.png